


The Auction

by orphan_account



Series: Nagisa Likes Teachers [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Freeform, M/M, Multi, PWP without Porn, Public Nudity, Sex Addiction, Sex Slave, Teacher Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei, and Bitch-Sensei thought of a quick way to make money for class 3-E which involves renting Nagisa through an underground auction for teachers like them and willing students who have teacher kinks like Nagisa. Nagisa agrees and happens to be bought by none other than his principle, Gakuho Asano!





	1. Bought

When Nagisa opened the door to the faculty room after school, he was surprised to see all 3 of his teachers inside. Usually, it was just Koro-sensei he met after school for sex. Irina usually met him outside of school in her apartment and Karasuma usually only saw him during the school lunch break.  
For a moment, seeing all 3 of his teachers at once made him wonder if his dream fantasy of having group sex was about to come true.  
"Sit down, Nagisa. Before you and I have our usual session, we wanted to ask you something." Said Koro-sensei, gesturing to a chair.  
"What's going on?" Nagisa asked, setting his bag on the desk and sitting down.  
"You see, we have been trying to raise money for new gym equipment for our assassination training." Karasuma began, "and besides the more ordinary methods of raising money, we found something that might interest you."  
"An underground sex auction." Irina continued. "It's just for teachers and students. Basically, willing students put themselves up for rent for horny teachers. Although, they have to be put up for rent by a teacher."  
"So, teachers are renting the students they use for sex to other teachers?" Nagisa blinked.  
"Yes. There's an auction coming up this friday if you want to participate." Koro-sensei offered, grinning and wagging his eyebrows. "You can make up to 50 grand!"  
"Think it over." Said Karasuma. "If you don't want to do it that's fine."  
Nagisa didn't have to think about it for too long.  
"I want to do it!" He shouted with shining eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright, Nagisa. Just check off the boxes and sign the contract." Says Korosensei, hading Nagisa a clipboard.  
Nagisa looks over the questions carefully. The student had to fill out an application that stated what they were comfortable with during sex. The application was then given to the potential renters during the auction so they could pick a student that had similar interests as them including whether they preferred a male or female teacher.  
Nagisa checks his boxes: male teacher preferred (but will take a woman), BDSM, cosplay, and role play. He then signs the forms. Korosensei takes the clipboard and passes it to the person in charge of registering the "auction merchandise." The person's face is completely covered by a mask and they wear a black hood. He can't tell if they're a man or woman. Each person in charge of the auction kept their identities a secret and measures were put in place to protect the identities of the renters and the auction merchandise as well.  
After Korosensei and Irina finished registering Nagisa, they were lead to a waiting room to prepare him. Nagisa was number 69 on the list.  
"Alright, Nagisa. Let's get you ready." Irina winks. "Now, according to the rules, you don't have to be naked, but you are allowed to be if you choose to. Personally, I think we'll get higher bids that way. And people will get to see how surprisingly packed he is for such a feminine guy."  
"We could also put him in cosplay," suggest Korosensei, holding a box of kinky outfits he'd brought along.  
"What do want to do, Nagisa?" Irina asks. "You could show of that nice package of yours."  
"Hmm..." Nagisa ponders for a moment. He knew that Korosensei had uploaded videos of them having sex on a porn site, so strangers had already seen him naked before. Honestly, just the thought of being naked in front of strangers made him feel aroused.  
And so, that's how Nagisa ended nude on stage inside a large, circular venue in front of 200 teachers. Nagisa is blindfolded and his wrists were bound behind him with manacles. The blindfold was to keep the identities of the teachers hidden from the students. The manacles were just there to add more appeal.  
Nagisa can't see the crowd, but he can feel their stares on him anyway examining every inch of his body from afar. The air is cold and he shivers slightly.  
"The starting bid is $1,000." Says the auctioneer. "Let's begin!"  
As the bidding begins, Nagisa can't help but feel more and more aroused. His penis starts to twitch and he's willing himself not to get an erection in front of the crowd.  
"5,000!" The auctioneer calls.  
Nagisa clenches his teeth and presses his knees together.  
"6,000!"  
Finally, Nagisa can't hold it any longer. He penis springs into the air leaking pre-come and begging to be touched.  
Almost immediately almost every teacher in the room is bidding for him.  
"55,000!" The auctioneer shouts. "Going once, going twice, sold to that gentleman over there!"  
Nagisa breathes a sigh of relief. He can't wait to go backstage and meet the guy who rented him. And take care of his erection of course.


	2. The Principal's Secret Pleasures

Nagisa sat in the waiting room waiting for his renter to arrive. He couldn't help feeling nervous; his heart was pounding and his palms were sweating. Was this a good Idea? He wondered what kind of teacher bought him. Clearly someone rich as they had spent so much on him after what had happened on stage. Remembering how excited the crowd had been by his uncontrollable erection made him shiver.  
Nagisa is only given a robe to wear and he sits in the waiting room untying and retying the strings out of boredom.  
Finally, the door opened and his "owner" walked in. It is a man. A man tall man with a handsome manly figure. To Nagisa's dismay, he still wore a mask to hide his face.  
"Nice to meet you, Nagisa." Says the man in a smooth voice. "I look forward to our time together. You can call me A-san."  
Nagisa stands up quickly and bows. "It's m-my pleasure." Nagisa's untied robe falls open and his faces flushes. He doesn't know why he's suddenly embarrassed to show his body, but he attempts to tie the robe again anyway.  
"No need," A-san says, "You can take the robe off. Instead, why don't you put on this?"  
A-san hands Nagisa a small, white loincloth that looks barely big enough to cover his crotch.  
Nagisa removes the robe entirely and puts on the loincloth. Just as he figure, it only just barely covered anything.  
A-san then produces a collar and leash and puts it around Nagisa's neck. "There we go. Let's get going."  
Nagisa nods and allows A-san to lead him out the door and all the way to his car. Whoever A-san is, he's clearly a teacher with money as his car is black mercedes benz.  
A driver, also wearing a mask, opens the door for them and they get in.  
Nagisa is in awe. He's never been in such a fancy car before.  
"Nagaisa, why don't you come sit in my lap? Let's get closer to each other." A-san pats his knee and Nagisa obeys. "Are you nervous? I can feel you trembling."  
"Just a little." Nagisa admits.  
"Don't worry, we'll soon know each other pretty well." A-san chuckles. "I could tell by your performance on stage that you can't wait to get started, right?"  
"R-right." Nagisa blushes again.  
"Then let's have some fun right now." A-san immediately grabs Nagisa's penis and begins to stroke it. Nagisa gasps and then begins to moan. "Do you like that?"  
"Yes!" Nagisa's penis becomes hard and he begins to rub his ass against A-san's lap.  
"Do you want more?"  
"Oh, yes!"  
"Then beg for it."  
"P-please! A-san, I want more!"  
"That won't do. Be specific."  
"A-san, please rub my penis! Please put yourself inside me!"  
"Better. Not quite good enough though. Describe everything that you want me to do to you." He squeezes Nagisa's engorged penis which is now dripping with pre-come.  
"Ah-! A-san, I want you to tie me up and fuck me until I can't walk! I want you to treat punish me and treat me like nothing but a sex slave! Please, I want you to put your penis inside me!" Nagisa cries.  
"Good boy." A-san smirks, pumping Nagisa's length so hard that Nagisa feels like he might pass out from the pleasure. "Unfortunately, you're going to have to wait. I don't want my new car to get messy." With that, A-san produces a cock ring and puts it on Nagisa. "Try to hold on until we're somewhere more suitable, if you don't mind." Nagisa bites his lip and nods. The pressure from is subdued orgasm is overwhelming and he's panting hard. Luckily for him, the car pulls up to an iron gate between tall, brick walls. This must be where A-san lives, Nagisa thinks to himself. The gates swing open and the car drives through. Nagisa isn't at all surprised that A-san lives in a very large house, almost like a mansion but not quite. The house is western style with three levels which is a lot of space for one person, but that's the rich for you. "Lucky for you and me my family is on a trip for the weekend." A-san pats Nagisa's knee and licks his lips, staring at the boy's leaking erection waving desperately for attention. "You and I can have all the fun we want with no interruption." The car stops and the masked driver lets them out. Nagisa can't help stopping and staring for a moment at the grand house before A-san yanks his leash and starts leading him to the door. Nagisa walks slightly hunched over to managed the pain of his erection and he's wishing A-san would walk faster. Nagisa is so focused on ignoring the pain of the cock ring that he doesn't realize where A-san lead him to in the house. "Ta-da!" A-san says, gesturing to the scene before them. "Welcome to our private S&M dungeon!" Nagisa gawks at the room, his eyes lighting up with excitement. The room is equipped with all types of BDSM machines and toys from items that Nagisa was familiar with during his sessions with Irina to one's that he had only seen in Koro-sensei's private video collection. Things like restraints, bondage furniture, and items for sensory deprivation, and some that look like items meant solely for torture fill the room. "Let's strap you to the bed." A-san yanks Nagisa's leash again and the boy eagerly follows him to the bed with built in restraints. A-san straps Nagisa in and undresses himself. Nagisa's eyes widen even more and he licks his lips. His teacher is muscular and perfectly built like a male model. His penis, which is already erect, is much larger and thicker than Karasuma's which up until now was the largest human one Nagisa has ever seen, minus Koro-sensei's which was still impressively huge given that he was a mutant creature. A-san hops up onto the bed and casually runs a finger down Nagisa's length causing him to whimper. He rubs Nagisa's balls and casually massages the boy's thighs near his crotch to tease him. "A-san, p-please put your penis in me." Nagisa begs, tears forming in his eyes as he wiggles agains't the restraints. "I need to cum." A-san obliges and sticks his fingers in Nagisa. "I'll be kind to you tonight, but tomorrow I won't show you any mercy." Once Nagisa is properly stretched A-san removes the cock ring and practically shoves his penis into him hitting his prostate on the first tire. Nagisa immediately cries out and shoots his load into the air. "Ah, A-san! You feel so good!" Nagisa feels full as A-san's warm penis grows larger and rubs pleasurably against his walls and hits his prostate sending tingling sensations throughout his body. A-san begins to thrust and grabs Nagisa's limp penis. He starts to stroke it again until it's erect once more and pumps it in time with his thrusts. "You feel so good, Nagisa." A-san grins behind the mask. "I can tell your used to being handled roughly." "More! Harder" Nagisa moans and A-san quickens his pace. Finally, A-san releases his load and Nagisa cums again. Nagisa whimpers when A-san pulls out of him and immediately wishes A-san would fuck him again. "You did well today." A-san casually draws circles on Nagisa's abdomen with his finger. "You'll make an excellent sex slave. Let's take a short break and then move on to some of the more fun activities." Nagisa nods. "Please use me however you like." A-san's grin widens. "You know, you seem like a good boy. I trust you won't share my identity once we're done." A-san removes his mask and Nagisa is staring in shock at the face of his principal, Gakuho Asano. "Let's have fun, Nagisa." Asano smirks.


End file.
